


If Only Tonight We Could Sleep

by rutobuka



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bottom Thorin, Bunny!Bilbo - Freeform, Comic, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Scent Kink, Scenting, wolf!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutobuka/pseuds/rutobuka
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin share warmth (and maybe more) on a chilly night. (Comic)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashGuardianGal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashGuardianGal/gifts).



> Thank you to mcmanatea for the beta work, as usual!
> 
> This first chapter isn't yet explicit, but please be careful while reading? Seriously, mind the tags.
> 
> Also, this comic isn't exactly holiday-themed, but it is wintery and smutty, so I hope you enjoy it, Sonadow759! ♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things get saucy, guys. Please don't read ahead if you're squicked by the tags. (Seriously.)
> 
> (SERIOUSLY!!!)

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one might ask why I went ahead and drew this... and I'll never know the answer! It was fun, though. Hope everyone enjoyed it tho :)


End file.
